Scuba Lessons
by The Chaotic Queen of Madness
Summary: A HunterxBianca one shot. Rated M for mature content.


I noticed that no one has done a lemon with these two. Yay! I'm the first! This uses the dimwitted Hunter from the original series.

Hunter rode on the back of his pet manta ray. "Yeehaw! This is awesome!" He wore a wet suit, goggles, and an air tank. The manta ray swam through Shell beach at high speeds. "Alright!" After an hour of playing with his pet, Hunter pulled up and went to the surface. He took off his breathing mask and petted his manta. "Good girl. That's enough for now." The ray took him to the shore and Hunter dismounted. To his surprise, his girlfriend Bianca sat on the board walk watching him. She wore a red two piece bathing suit. "Hey, Bianca! What are you doing here?"

The yellow rabbit laughed and kissed him. "Just watching you play. I hardly see you here any more. You're usually out skateboarding."

"Yeah, but when it gets hot enough I like to go for a swim." Hunter returned the kiss. "Hey, I just realized, I still owe you scuba lessons! Wanna start learning?"

She began kissing his neck. "Not today. I have something else in mind."

Hunter felt himself get hard. "You mean..."

She simply nodded. "Yes. Right now." She tenderly kissed him and leaned forward. She could feel his erection inside his wet suit against her thigh. A small laugh escaped her throat. "I can see you're ready." Hunter massaged her rear while he burried his face in her breasts. He unfastened her bottoms and let them drop onto the wooden boards. Her squated and began kissing her tender area. Bianca sighed in pleasure. "Oh, Hunter... I love you."

Hunter stood back up and kissed her on the lips. "And I love you." He took off his goggles and began making out with her. He worked his hands behind her and unhooked her bra. He threw it to the side and Bianca now stood there completely naked. They continued to make out as he rubbed her large breasts. He dropped and licked her left nipple, causing her to moan in delight. "You're beautiful," he said. "Now help me out of this." Bianca reached behind and helped Hunter slip out of his wet suit.

Bianca's eyes widened as she saw Hunter's erection. "Oh my... It's so big!"

Hunter laughed and kissed her. "And it's all for you."

Bianca dropped to her knees and stroked it slowly, making Hunter shiver. "All for me, you say? Alright then." She licked the tip of his shaft and massaged his scrotum.

"Enjoying yourself?" Hunter joked.

Bianca didn't answer. She merely opened her mouth wide and took him in. She sucked hard and got his entire member in. She spoke muffled words as she continued to suck.

Hunter felt himself ready to release."I think... I think I'm gonna cum!" Bianca took it out of her mouth and began stroking his member very hard and very fast. "Oh shit!" He sprayed his load all over her face, some of it landed in her open mouth. "That was awesome."

Bianca threw her back onto the floor. "Come on! It's time for round two!"

Hunter complied and layed down on top of her. He kissed her cum-covered face and positioned his tool. He slowly entered her and asked, "Ready?"

"Yes." She closed her eyes anticipating the pain. "I love you."

Hunter thrusted and destroyed her natural barrier. She bit her lip to silence the scream. "Are you okay?!" Hunter asked in panic.

"I'm fine! Just keep going!" Hunter understood and thrusted slowly. Bianca's pain vanished instantly. She moaned in pleasure. She had never felt anything this good before. "Oh, yes! Fuck me, Hunter! Fuck me hard!"

Hunter listened and thrusted harder. They made wet slapping sounds with every movement. They continued to make love for half an hour when they both felt pressure building up inside them. "I can't last much longer!"

Bianca being a rabbit wanted more. "Say my name!"

"Bianca!" They both exploded with powerful orgasms. They screamed so loud that the seals who lived there could hear it, but they didn't care, they were in love. Hunter pulled out and collapsed next to her. "How was... How was that?" he asked catching his breath. He turned to see that Bianca had fallen asleep. "Oh. I'll ask when she wakes up. In the mean time..." Hunter began jerking off...


End file.
